Hermione's first love
by Merlin-Mouse
Summary: Hermione falls for the new DADA teacher
1. Back to school

I don't own any of these characters or places except for Professor Depardieu. Also, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. I did read it through twice but I'm still not sure.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Hermione came running through the barrier between Kings Cross and platform nine and three quarters closely followed by Ron, Harry and Ginny. They were extremely late and the train would leave in three minutes.  
  
'Come on!' Hermione squealed and she dragged her luggage over to a free compartment.  
  
Harry stood looking at the train. Back to school already.  
  
*  
  
By the time they reached Hogwarts, Ron was so hungry that he began to chew on a very old sweetie he had found in a pocket. He complained all the way through the sorting,  
  
'Hurry up. Stupid first years. Why can't they just shove them into any old house? I'm wasting away here.'  
  
Hermione shot him a look that said, shut the hell up or you'll feel a kick where it hurts.  
  
When the sorting ended, Dumbledore stood up, cleared his throat and began a small speech,  
  
'Welcome first years! I can see by the look on most of your faces that you are utterly starving so I shan't be too long.'  
  
Ron muttered something but it was too quiet for any one to hear.  
  
'Firstly, for those of you who do not already know, the forbidden forest is - well it's forbidden. Secondly can we please welcome our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Depardieu.'  
  
He pointed to a young man sitting a few seats away. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at him. They hadn't even noticed him yet. In fact, it hadn't occurred to them that a new teacher was needed. He was very young; he looked as if he'd only just left school. He had dark hair, deep brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. A couple of girls around the room giggled. Hermione stuck up her nose at this. He was handsome but students shouldn't think about teachers like that. Dumbledore continued,  
  
'Professor Depardieu, has come over from France to fill the position. I hope you will all make him very welcome. And now, the feast!'  
  
'FINALLY!' said Ron, a little louder than he'd meant to. A couple of people stared at him. 'What? You'd be pleased too if you were this hungry!'  
  
The food appeared on their plates, and Ron ate.  
  
*  
  
The next day at breakfast, the three of them sat discussing their timetables.  
  
'Oh just what I need. Double potions, first thing on the first day.' complained Ron.  
  
'Yes, but after that we have defence against the dark arts.' added Harry 'We'll have a chance to see if the new guy is better than any of the other idiots we've had.'  
  
'Well,' Hermione began 'He looks like a very good teacher.' Ron eyed her suspiciously. 'Don't tell me you fancy him too. I had to put up with enough of Ginny's drooling last night. He's a teacher for pity's sake! And I don't see what's so special about him. He might have a charming smile but he's not much of a looker.' His ears turned slightly pink.  
  
'Of course I don't fancy him! I've never even spoken to him and like you said, he's a teacher.'  
  
'Didn't stop you fancying Lockhart.'  
  
'I didn't-'  
  
'Look you two.' Harry butted in 'It's only the first day and your at it already. So just shut up or sod off.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
A few hours later, the sixth year Gryfindors were lined up outside the defence against the dark arts class room. Lavender and Parvati were checking their hair in a small mirror. Hermione rolled her eyes at them. 'Honestly.' After a few minutes, Ron started complaining again.  
  
'He can't be that good a teacher if he's late on his first day. What is he doing in there?'  
  
His question was answered as soon as it had been asked. The classroom door creaked open and Professor Depardieu stood in the entrance smiling.  
  
'So sorry I'm a bit late. But I had to set up today's equipment.'  
  
He pointed to the centre of the room. The desks had been pushed away to the walls and in their place was a large cage, covered in rubber, that contained a small hairy beast. It looked a bit like a deranged monkey. It had fangs and yellow eyes and was running in circles trying to chase its short stubby tail. The class wandered in, transfixed with the strange creature that stood before them.  
  
'Just put your bags on the desks.' Professor Depardieu said. He spoke perfect English and had hardly a trace of a French accent.  
  
The class did as he said and put their bags down.  
  
'Today we will be studying this astonishing and rare creature.'  
  
The monkey thing was now shaking at the bars of it's cage.  
  
'This is a, well.can anybody tell me what it is?'  
  
The class turned their heads in unison towards Hermione, whose hand was of course, in the air.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'It's a Fleegol. They are very rare and only live in the remotest parts of the Amazon.'  
  
'Well done! Five points to Gryfindor. Yes, this is a Fleegol. They are indeed very rare now because their home is being destroyed. They live in the trees and since so many trees are being chopped, they have not had time to adapt to their diminishing environment. What's special about these creatures is that they have a brilliant defence system. If they feel provoked or in danger they send out an electric shock through their eyes, which will leave the attacker unconscious on the floor with his hair on end. Attacking these creatures with magic is normally no use because their hair is so course and greasy, that it reflects any legal spell. Now, depending on the size of the Fleegol, they can give you a shock anywhere from as mild as a few volts to something as powerful as a thunderbolt. There is obliviously no real threat to you, seeing as they live on the other side of the world but I would like to spend one lesson on them all the same. This little guy is only a baby but he can still give you a nasty blow. We're safe as long as he's behind the rubber. Now get your wands ready, and we will practise the spell.'  
  
The class got out their wands and watched their teacher closely. He held his wand out and said,  
  
'The secret to this is in the arm movement. Get it right, and you will form a protective bubble around you. Get it wrong and your toast. Repeat after me, eletrart.'  
  
'Eletrart.' Voiced the class.  
  
'Very good. Now watch the movement my arm makes and try to copy it exactly. Eletrat!'  
  
He shouted the word and moved his arm down, then to the left then up and round. Instantly he was covered in a sort of golden bubble that shimmered in the daylight.  
  
'Now you try.'  
  
'Eletrart!' the class said again. A few sparks shot out of some wands but none of them managed the golden bubble - except Hermione.  
  
Professor Depardieu walked over to her and said 'Name?'  
  
'Hermione Granger' she said quietly.  
  
'Right class! If Miss Granger can do it then the rest of you will be able to too.'  
  
A few murmurs buzzed around the room as if to say 'Yeah, sure.'  
  
'I want to see you all try it again.'  
  
So they did. They tried again and again.  
  
'Help Hermione.' said Harry.  
  
'You need to make your arm movements more elaborate. Like this see.' She showed him.  
  
He tried it again and a shiny gold bubble suddenly encircled him.  
  
'Brilliant!' cried Professor Depardieu 'and what is your name?'  
  
'Harry Potter' he replied with no enthusiasm.  
  
'Ah.' and he walked off to try and help Neville.  
  
After another five minutes of endless wand waving, Professor Depardieu called the class to the end of the room where his desk stood.  
  
'I'm now going to give a few of you the chance to have a one on one with the Fleegol. The rest of us will stay on this rubber carpet.' He nodded to a rolled up sheet of rubber. 'Any takers?'  
  
The few people who had managed to work the protective bubble shifted slightly towards the back of the crowd. No one raised their hand.  
  
'Oh come on! Please, somebody have a go. How about you miss Granger?'  
  
Hermione went a little red. But then Professor Depardieu smiled at her and promised he wouldn't let any harm come to her so she agreed to try it first. She stepped into the middle of the room while the rest of the class rolled out the rubber and took off their shoes.  
  
'You ready?' asked Professor Depardieu  
  
Hermione nodded and he unlocked the cage with his wand. Instantly, the Fleegol jumped out and looked at Hermione. She lifted her wand arm to start the spell but as soon as she did, the beast's eyes started to glow. She rushed the words to get the bubble working in time but a small amount of the electricity still managed to touch her and she felt the static lift her hair up.  
  
Professor Depardieu (fully protected of course) got out a broom and started poking the creature back into its cage.  
  
'Very good Miss Granger! Are you alright?'  
  
She nodded as she tried desperately to flatten her hair and he winked at her. She went to join the rest of the class quickly so he couldn't see her blushing.  
  
Before the end of the lesson most students had managed the spell and had a go with the Fleegol.  
  
'Well, he seems ok. Better than that stinking Umbridge cow. But did he have to give us homework?' remarked Harry was they left and went to the library - Hermione wanted a book.  
  
'He's the best defence teacher we've ever had! Apart from Lupin of course.' She added quickly when Harry glared at her.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to add a snide remark but Harry glared at him too so he shut it quickly.  
  
As they walked through the main hall they passed Cho and her mates. Hermione looked at Harry but if he'd felt anything he didn't show it. 


	2. Ron & Harry

The next day, Ron and Harry were sat at a table trying to start their potions homework.  
  
'How much have you written so far?' asked Ron  
  
'The title.' Harry replied.  
  
'Oh, screw this.' Whined Ron as he slammed his quill on the table 'I'm just not in the mood for potions. We don't have it tomorrow do we?'  
  
Harry checked his timetable. 'No, history, charms, transfiguration, divination then defence against the dark arts.'  
  
'Woopie!' cried Ron sarcastically. 'Do you not think there's something funny about that new professor?'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'Well, you can hardly say there was nothing wrong with most of the last bunch. And he's too.you know.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Well, he's just.you know.he's.He's foreign, that what it is!'  
  
'What's that got to do with anything? Look, can we not talk about this any more? I've already been putting up with your jealous moanings for the last two years and I'm pretty sick of it. So if you don't mind, lets change the subject.'  
  
Ron's ears went pink. Jealous! Him? Well, maybe.  
  
'So what do you want to talk about?' he asked.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
'You know, we haven't talked about - not since. Well, do you want to talk about it?'  
  
'Not really.'  
  
'Ok.' 


	3. Hermione & Ginny

'What do you think of Professor Depardieu Hermione?'  
  
'I don't know. Why'd you ask?'  
  
'I think he's gorgeous. And he's only a few years older than us.'  
  
'Dream on Ginny. He'd be out of a job as soon as he so much looked at you inappropriately.'  
  
'You don't think we'd get away with it? It'd be so romantic having a secret affair.'  
  
'Dumbledore would find out. He always does. Anyway, nothing's going to happen between you and him so let's get on with our homework. I've only written three pieces of parchment so far.'  
  
They dumped their things on a small table in the library and went to look for the books they needed.  
  
'They're really piling on the work this year.' said Ginny, whose head was hidden behind the mountain of books she was carrying.  
  
'Yes, well you better get used to it. It's non-stop until your exams. What homework are you doing?'  
  
'Transfiguration. You?'  
  
'Defence against the dark arts.'  
  
Ginny looked over at Hermione's endless essay on Fleegols. Her handwriting was especially neat and loopy.  
  
'You sure you don't have a crush on him?' she asked casually.  
  
Hermione's head snapped up. 'Yes!' she shouted. 'And that's the end of this conversation. Period.'  
  
She stuck her head back down and continued to write.  
  
'But,' she added 'If you really want to know my opinion, I think he's very good looking, and charming and a brilliant teacher.'  
  
Ginny tried to stifle a laugh but it came out her nose like a snorting sound.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Nothing.' said Ginny, shaking her head.  
  
They went back to their homework in a silence. Then Ginny did a cough that sounded like a croaky 'You fancy him.'  
  
Hermione kept her head down and continued to write. 


	4. Hogsmeade

A whole three months had passed and with Christmas just around the corner, the Hogwarts students were due a trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
'Have you seen the price of this bar of chocolate? Rip off!'  
  
'Ron, if you complain about anything else, even the weather, just one more time then I will ram that chocolate where the sun don't shine.' growled Hermione.  
  
Ron looked a little shocked and then mumbled that he didn't really mind the price.  
  
After Honeydukes, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Three Broomsticks where they sat down with Ginny and a few pints of butterbeer.  
  
'Get me anything decent this year?' smirked Ginny.  
  
'Never you mind.' Ron replied. 'You ok Harry? Harry?'  
  
'Hhmmm? Oh, yeah.' He went back to staring into space.  
  
Ron gulped down the rest of his butterbeer. 'Right Hermione, your turn to get the drinks in.'  
  
Hermione went over to the bar and ordered three pints of butterbeer - Harry had hardly touched his.  
  
Madam Rosmerta smiled as she passed her the drinks.  
  
'Can you manage?' she asked.  
  
'Yes thanks.'  
  
She put one jug in-between her arm and her body and the other two in her hands. Then she turned around and bumped into somebody, sending a pint of butterbeer flying into her face and all over the poor sod who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
'I'm so sorry.' She stammered and put the beer mugs down on the bar.  
  
'No, it's ok; I should have been looking where I was going. You alright Hermione?'  
  
She wiped the beer from her eyes and looked at the person. It was Professor Depardieu.  
  
'Oh my gosh, I really am so sorry!' and then she tried to wipe down the beer that was dribbling down his front. Then she thought about what she was doing and drew back quickly.  
  
'Er, sorry.' she said again.  
  
'No, really it's ok. Here let me get you a napkin.' He grabbed one from the bar and passed it to her.  
  
'Thanks.' she said.  
  
Then Professor Depardieu went to join the other teachers.  
  
'Here, let me refill those for you' said Madam Rosmerta. And she did.  
  
Hermione took the butterbeers carefully back to her table.  
  
'Idiot should have been looking where he was going.'  
  
'It wasn't his fault Ron it was mine. Oh, Ginny stop laughing.'  
  
'Sorry. Harry, pass us some more napkins will you?'  
  
'What? Oh, napkins. What happened to you?' he asked, looking at Hermione. 


	5. Christmas

After the incident in Hogsmeade, Hermione tended to avoid Professor Depardieu. She stopped answering so many questions in his class and tried to avoid eye contact when possible.  
  
Then most of the students and teachers left for the holidays and she was left alone with only Harry, Ron and Ginny for the holidays. Harry had been invited to the Burrow for Christmas but didn't think he could face it so Ron and Hermione had decided to stay with him. And when Ginny heard they were staying she stayed as well to give Hermione some feminine company.  
  
On Christmas morning Hermione woke up to find Ginny sitting on her bed.  
  
'Wake up sleepy head! It's crimbo. Look, here's my prezzie.'  
  
She passed Hermione a book shaped package rapped up in pink paper.  
  
Hermione yawned, stretched, then started to undo the tape.  
  
'Oh, it's beautiful!'  
  
It was a diary, with a red velvet cover and pages decorated with gold stars.  
  
'You shouldn't have.'  
  
'Actually, I didn't. One of my uncles bought for me last year, but I didn't feel I could ever trust a diary again so I thought you'd like it.'  
  
Hermione smiled. 'I do.'  
  
After she'd opened her presents from her family, friends, and a box of chocolates sent specially by Victor, there was only one small package left. It didn't have a card or a label.  
  
'Who'd you think it's from?  
  
Hermione shrugged, and slowly ripped open the blue paper.  
  
Inside was a blue, velvet-covered box.  
  
'Open it.'  
  
Hermione pulled open the lid. Inside, was a silver necklace with a heart shaped charm. She gasped.  
  
'It's so pretty. And there's no card inside.'  
  
'I wonder who sent it. Obviously some one who lurves you! What if it's Neville!' she laughed 'Or Victor?'  
  
'No, Victor would have said it was him. This is some one else.'  
  
'Imagine if it was from a teacher! From Depardieu! Oh, don't look at me like that I'm just kidding. What if.you don't think.Ron?'  
  
'Ron? Why, why would Ron give - don't be so silly! Ron! Ron.'  
  
*  
  
'You like the book?' Harry asked Hermione as the girls entered his dorm.  
  
'Yes, thanks.' She hugged him 'What is that?' she pointed to a multi- coloured woollen bundle.  
  
'It's a bobble hat from Dobby. Don't ask.'  
  
'Thanks for the sweets Ron.' She said.  
  
''S'all right.'  
  
There was a pause in the room.  
  
'Look at this.' Hermione said, pulling out the silver chain from around her neck  
  
'Nice.' said Ron, pretending to straighten his bed sheets. 'Who gave it to you? Lover-boy Krum?'  
  
'No! I was hoping you could tell me where it came from actually. It didn't say.'  
  
'How do you think I know? Want me to check the tea leaves?'  
  
'Ginny just thought that - never mind.'  
  
Ron looked a bit cross but said, 'Well if you two wouldn't mind leaving, we'll get dressed and join you for breakfast.'  
  
*  
  
Later that night, Hermione sat on her bed writing about the day in her new diary.  
  
December 25th - Christmas Day  
  
I got a rather unusual present today. A silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant. That's not the unusual part though. I don't know who it was from. For some reason it makes me feel uneasy. I know if it was Victor, he would have told me. But Ron? What if it was Ron. He's so silly some times it seems like just the sort of thing he would do. But today, he looked a little mad when I told him about the necklace. In fact I don't think it was him. Which leaves everybody else I know! - I'll write when I know more. 


	6. Harry gets detention

A month went by, and Hermione completely forgot about the necklace. She never took it off though.  
  
As she sat down to breakfast with Harry and Ron she started to complain that they hadn't done enough revision for the defence against the dark arts test they were having that afternoon.  
  
'Honestly, you really should put more effort into these things. All the stuff we learn this year will be included in the NEWTs you know.'  
  
'What's the point?' mumbled Harry.  
  
'I thought you wanted to work for the ministry?'  
  
'Mmm'  
  
'Well then. And Ron you should encourage him more.'  
  
'Me? Why me?'  
  
'Because he won't listen to me.'  
  
'Fanks. Fo all the refonfability is left up to me?' Ron spat through his mouthful of toast.  
  
The test did in fact turn out to be quite hard. When the lesson was over the class filed out slowly. Tests normally took it out of them. The boys waited for Hermione at the doorway but she told them to go ahead and she'd catch up. Ron didn't look very happy about it but Harry pulled him away. Professor Depardieu sat at his desk, already marking the sheets.  
  
'Er, excuse me Professor, could I have a word with you. About Harry.'  
  
The Professor looked at her. 'Ah, yes. Please do sit down.'  
  
She sat. 'It's just that ever since last summer, he hasn't been himself. He's not putting any effort in to anything at all. He just mopes around all the time and this is supposed to be his best subject. I know he can do well but he doesn't want to try any more.'  
  
Professor Depardieu flittered through the papers until he came to Harry's. He marked it quickly and said,  
  
'Yes. He's only got 50%. I've looked through his records and he got a very high mark in his OWLs.'  
  
'So do you think you could talk to him. Make him see that it's worth it?'  
  
'Yes if you like.' He smiled. 'He's obliviously very lucky to have a friend who cares as much as you.'  
  
'Well, I just want him to be ok that's all.' They looked at each other. 'I better go now.' And she left.  
  
*  
  
It seemed that Professor Depardieu had kept his word. A week later, Harry came down to eat looking a lot happier than usual.  
  
'Any of you want to come to the library at lunch? I have to get some history books.'  
  
Hermione smiled at him.  
  
'I'll come,' said Ron 'I need some books too.'  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
'No, I have some stuff to do.'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
Hermione reached over to the sugar. 'Like knitting.'  
  
'I knew it!' said Ron 'I found one of those hats in our room the other day. You know, that's just to far Hermione. Dean thought it was Neville's and had a right laugh at him. Do you really need to make them pink?'  
  
Hermione didn't answer. Not even Ron was going to spoil her good mood today. Harry was himself again which was all that mattered. It didn't last long though.  
  
'Son of a bitch!' Harry shouted as the came out of potions. 'Detention for spilling tanning potion! It's not even dangerous.'  
  
'I know Harry but don't let it upset you.'  
  
Hermione tried to calm him down the best she could.  
  
'At east he only took 15 points off.'  
  
'I'll see you both later,' he said and stormed off up the stairs.  
  
'Great,' Hermione said to Ron. 'He was just starting to get better.'  
  
'Well I'm going to the library. You can come if you think you can spare a days worth of knitting.' 


	7. The detention

Harry was a bit better the next day. It turned out that he'd be doing his detention with Depardieu.  
  
'He might go a bit easier on me.' He said during dinner.  
  
'Better than anything Snape could have cooked up for you.'  
  
'Yeah.' He agreed. 'Well I better get going then. I might see you later.' He got up and left the great hall.  
  
He found Professor Depardieu in his office, tidying up some files.  
  
'Oh, hiya Harry. Just bear with me a seck.' He shoved a load of papers into a big wooden chest. 'Right. Not much you can do I'm afraid. I just offered to do your detention since I didn't think you'd fancy one with Snape. Just put all these files into alphabetical order and then you can go.'  
  
Harry looked at the mountain of files. 'Sure.'  
  
'I need to finish marking these tests.'  
  
Harry left Depardieu's office around half ten. He'd just reached the end of the corridor when he realised he'd left his cloak there so he turned round and went back for it. He was just about to knock when he heard voices inside.  
  
'I'm sorry ok?' Professor Depardieu said 'It's not my fault! I've tried but it's no use. Listen, there's another Hogsmeade trip in just over two months. We can get something then, I'm sure of it. But, what if there isn't anything to tell?'  
  
'There will be.' Replied a familiar voice. 'Just keep trying.'  
  
There was a small pop and then silence.  
  
Harry rubbed his head. This was starting to get annoying now. Why was it that every single defence against the dark arts teacher has some secret that they were hiding? And why did he have to go and get mixed up in these things? Well, what ever it was Depardieu was hiding, it would stay hidden. I'm not getting involved again, Harry thought to himself.  
  
He decided to leave his cloak and go straight to the Gryfindor tower. He found Hermione and Ron by the fire in the common room.  
  
'How'd it go?' Ron asked him.  
  
'Fine at first. He kept asking me a lot of strange questions though.'  
  
'What like?'  
  
'Personal stuff. Like my family and about last summer. I just kept telling him I'd rather not talk and he seemed to get a bit annoyed.'  
  
'That's not like him to ask questions.' said Hermione.  
  
'Oh yeah, and how would you know?'  
  
'Oh shut up Ron.'  
  
'There's something-,' Harry began 'No forget it.'  
  
'No what is it?' Ron said.  
  
Harry thought about it. Should he tell them? It might not be anything after all.  
  
'When I left I over heard him talking to some one. I think they must have been in the fire though, because no one else was in the room. He said something about it being no use and they'd have to wait until the next Hogsmeade visit.'  
  
'To do what?'  
  
'Who knows?'  
  
They all sat quietly for a while, listening to the logs crackle on the fire.  
  
The next day, after charms, the Gryfindors sat silently in Professor Depardieu's room writing about the different ways to kill vampires.  
  
'Don't forget,' the Professor said 'That garlic doesn't actually kill them. They just don't like it.'  
  
He picked up a pile of essays from his desk and began to hand them back to the class. When he got to Hermione he leant over and whispered to her, 'Well done. I'll be out of a job soon.'  
  
She smiled and started to write a bit quicker.  
  
At the end of the lesson Depardieu called Harry back. 'You forgot something last night Potter.' He said.  
  
He went into his office and cam out holding Harry's cloak. 'There you go. And thank you for your help, you did a wonderful job.'  
  
'It was just filing.'  
  
'Yes, well.Better go to lunch now eh?'  
  
Harry took the cloak and left the room. 


	8. Valentines Day

Hermione woke up one morning a month later and as she flung off her bed sheets, something pink fell to the floor. She rubbed her eyes and picked it up.  
  
'Ooo, Hermione's got a valentines card!' squealed Lavender. 'Open it, open it! I want to see who it's from.'  
  
Hermione sat back on her bed and flung the curtains shut, much to Lavender's annoyance.  
  
She peeled back the pink paper and pulled out a card. It was white with a red felt heart. She took a deep breath and opened it. All that it said was ? .  
  
'Who's it form?' shouted Lavender.  
  
Hermione stuffed the card under her pillow and got dressed. This was getting weird.  
  
She entered the great hall looking a little flushed and she gulped down her pumpkin juice quickly.  
  
'You ok Hermione?' asked Ron.  
  
'Fine.' She said.  
  
'Happy valentines day by the way.'  
  
'Oh, is it valentines day? It didn't notice. It didn't get a card any way.' she lied.  
  
'Me either.' said Ron.  
  
Hermione eyed him suspiciously.  
  
Harry soon joined them.  
  
'Happy valentines day Harry.' Hermione said to him as he sat down. He grunted.  
  
'Get anything?' she asked.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Give anything?'  
  
'No.'  
  
Hermione looked over at Cho who seemed to have a stash of cards that she was showing to her mates.  
  
That evening, Hermione sat down with her diary. She hadn't written much in it since December and the entry about the necklace was only a few pages away.  
  
February 14th - Valentines Day  
  
It seems that the mystery sender of the silver necklace has struck again.  
With a card. I asked Ginny who she thought it was. She still seemed to think it was Ron. But I told him this morning that I hadn't got a card and he didn't look at all shocked or disappointed. That just proves by belief that it's not him doesn't it? But now I'm going insane trying to figure out  
who did send it.  
  
She placed the card in the diary and shut the book. 


	9. Back to Hogsmeade

It was a Friday, mid March. Harry was just coming out of the library when he saw that Professor Depardieu was looking at him from across the room.  
  
'Hello!' he said.  
  
'Hi.' said Harry.  
  
'Looking forward to the Easter holidays?'  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
'Well at least you get a trip to Hogsmeade next week.'  
  
Harry looked at him 'I don't think I'll be going sir.'  
  
Professor Depardieu's face fell a little bit. Then a laughed and said 'Why ever not? Of course you should go.'  
  
'I'm just not in the mood lately. I'd rather give it a miss.'  
  
'But.but you won't have a change to get eggs for your friends.'  
  
'I never do.'  
  
'Well surly to want to do some shopping? Come on, if you come I'll by you a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks.'  
  
'Why do you want me to come so much?'  
  
'I er.just think it will be good for you that's all.'  
  
Harry sighed 'Well I'll think about it.'  
  
'Excellent!' Professor Depardieu cried. Harry walked off but kept watching over his shoulder. So there was something Depardieu wanted to get in Hogsmeade and he wanted Harry there too. Well, Harry would be there - but invisible.  
  
*  
  
'Are you sure this is necessary?' Hermione asked as she walked in-between Harry and Ron.  
  
'Yes' said a bodiless voice form beside her. 'He wants me there and I want to know why. He's up to something.'  
  
'He just wants you to get out a bit that's all.'  
  
'Why are you on his side?' snapped Ron. 'For all we know he could be planning to kill Harry. What if he's a deatheater?'  
  
'Oh, don't be so ridicules Ron!' Hermione said. 'We've got no reason to suspect him of anything.'  
  
'No reason except talking to people in fire places.' Ron muttered.  
  
After admiring the chocolate eggs in Honeydukes, they went for a walk around the village.  
  
'Where do you want to go?' Ron asked. 'Zonkos? How about the Shrieking Shack? We haven't been up there since - sorry Harry.'  
  
'It's ok.'  
  
'You want to just go get some butterbeers?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Great. Hermione, your paying.'  
  
They grabbed a table near a window and Harry sat in the corner and Hermione came over with the drinks.  
  
'Thanks Hermione.' Harry said 'I haven't had a butterbeer in ages.'  
  
'That's because you didn't drink it last time.'  
  
'Hey, look over there!' whispered Ron 'It's Depardieu. He looks a bit confused doesn't he? Who do you think he's looking for?'  
  
Depardieu was standing on the other side of the room looking around frantically for something. He spotted Hermione and Ron and walked over to them.  
  
'Have either of you seen Harry?' he asked.  
  
'No, sorry' said Ron.  
  
Depardieu looked even more confused 'I thought I - well it would have been nice of him to come wouldn't it.'  
  
'Yes.' Said Hermione.  
  
He smiled and left.  
  
'What do you think that was about?' Harry said from under his cloak.  
  
'I don't know, but he really wants you in Hogsmeade.' 


	10. Hermione & Depardieu

A week later, for the third time that year, Hermione woke up to find an anonymous gift by her bed.  
  
This time it was an Easter egg. She opened the box and pulled it out. It was milk chocolate with a red chocolate heart. She punched a piece of egg out and ate it. It was very nice! She hid the rest in her cupboard. She went to find Ginny who was alone in her dorm - every one else was home for the holidays again.  
  
'This is getting interesting!' said Ginny when she told her.  
  
'No, it's just getting freaky that's all.'  
  
'A secret admirer.You sure it's not Ron?'  
  
'I think so. He didn't appear to know anything about the last gifts.'  
  
'Well, don't mention the egg to him and see what happens. There's no one you'd want to send the egg is there?'  
  
Hermione hesitated for a second then said 'No.' but there was something about her face that made Ginny unsure.  
  
When the Hogwarts students returned and things got back to normal, Hermione had to time to think about the mystery man (at least she hoped it was a man). Work was getting harder in preparations for the end of year exams and Hermione of course was working over time.  
  
'Need any help?' a voice asked her as she was sitting alone in the library one day.  
  
She looked up 'No thanks Professor.'  
  
Professor Depardieu smiled, 'Well if you ever do, you know where to find me.'  
  
She watched him walk off. Was there something going on with him? She didn't want to think there was.  
  
Then one afternoon in late June she bumped into him when he was walking out of his classroom.  
  
'Sorry!' she said.  
  
'No not all. A bit hot today isn't it?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Do you want a drink? I've got some ice cold pumpkin juice in my office.'  
  
'Er.I don't.er yeah ok.'  
  
He smiled and opened the door for her. She sat down in front of his desk and he poured her some juice from a brown jug.  
  
'Thanks.' She said, and took a sip.  
  
'How are you going with your revision?'  
  
'Ok thank you. I hope it won't be too hard.'  
  
'Oh don't worry, you'll get top marks I bet.'  
  
She felt her self blush so quickly drank some more juice to cool herself down.  
  
'Hermione, can I ask you something?'  
  
She gulped, 'Yes?'  
  
He took a breath 'Does Harry ever talk to you about what happens at the Dursley's?'  
  
'Oh,' said Hermione 'No, not really, never.'  
  
'And what about his experiences with You-Know-Who. Do you know anything about that?'  
  
'No, I was never there. He told me most of what happened a few years ago but he doesn't talk about the graveyard. Or the Ministry.'  
  
'Ah, I see. I hope you don't think it rude of me to ask such questions.'  
  
'No it's ok.'  
  
No one said anything for a while. The only sound was the slow tick-tocking of a clock on the wall. She finished her drink and put the cup down on the desk. 'I have to go now.'  
  
'Right. Bye.' 


	11. In the end

The exams were easy. At least that's what Hemione thought.  
  
'What? Are you crazy?' Ron said as they came out of their last exam 'They were the hardest ever!'  
  
They wandered down to the lake and lay under a tall oak tree. White clouds rolled over the sky and it started to get cooler.  
  
On sat up and stretched. 'Reckon we should go in for dinner.'  
  
Harry and Hermione stood up and brush them selves down.  
  
Ron was about to get up when he noticed some thing glinting in the grass. He picked it up.  
  
'Hey Hermione! You necklace has come off. Chains snapped.'  
  
'Oh no. Pass it here then.'  
  
Ron stood up and chucked the necklace to her. As it turned out later, Ron's pants throw ended the mystery but for now, it was just a pants throw. He threw the necklace so hard that it went past Hermione and hit the tree instead.  
  
'Ron!' Shouted Hermione as she bent down to pick up 'You're on the Quidditch team and you can't even throw a small neck - hang on, look at this.'  
  
She picked up the necklace and showed it to them. The side of the heart had split open like a locket and inside was some small electronic looking device.  
  
'What the - it looks like some sort of recorder.' Hermione said.  
  
'Lets have a look.' And Harry took the necklace off her. 'Yes I think that's a microphone, there see?'  
  
'A what?' asked Ron  
  
'It records sound.'  
  
'But why is that in my necklace. Ron you didn't send it me did you?'  
  
'No I did not! Anyway, aren't you always saying that electric stuff doesn't work in Hogwarts?'  
  
'Yes, so why - hang on.' she hit her forehead with her hand. 'No, he wouldn't. But, what if?'  
  
'What if what?' asked Harry and Ron together.  
  
'Don't you see? This necklace was given to me anonymously, it has a recording device hidden inside and it won't work in Hogwarts. Oh, come on. Think about it. When's the only time during the school year that we can leave school?'  
  
'Holidays and Hogsmeade.' said Ron  
  
'Exactly! But me and Harry didn't go home for the holidays this year, so the only time we'd be out of school together is in Hogsmeade.'  
  
'Wait a minute,' said Ron 'What's with the 'me and Harry'? Why aren't I involved?'  
  
'Because!' Hermione shouted. 'Listen, who's the person who's been asking all these questions about Harry? Who's the person who wanted Harry to go to Hogsmeade?  
  
'Depardieu?' said Harry uncertainly.  
  
'Yes! He sent me this necklace so he could find out something about you! Heaven knows why but that's what he wants. Remember, he said something about the next Hogsmeade trip and getting something? He wanted something about you!'  
  
Harry nodded his head. It all made sense now. 'Come one,' he said 'Lets go and ask him.'  
  
The three of them walked quickly up the hill.  
  
'I told you!' shouted Ron 'I told you he was an evil git. But no, he gives you half a smile and you get all defensive.'  
  
'This is not the time Ron.' Harry shouted back at him.  
  
By the time they got to his office they were all panting heavily but they knocked then marched straight in without waiting.  
  
Professor Depardieu was behind his desk marking the first year exams.  
  
'Yes?' he said 'What can I do for you?'  
  
Hermione threw the silver necklace onto the table. Depardieu stared at it and went a bit pale. Then he said 'What is it?'  
  
'You know what it is,' Harry said bitterly. 'It's muggle technology and you were using it to spy on me. Why, what are you, a reporter?'  
  
'Excuse me Mr Potter, I have no idea what you are talking about.'  
  
'Sure you do,' said Ron 'You're the one who sent this to Hermione. Now tell us the truth or we're going to Dumbledore.'  
  
He went even paler, 'I.I don't know anything!'  
  
'Right!' They turned to leave but then Professor Depardieu stood up and 'Wait!'  
  
They turned around again and closed the door.  
  
'Ok,' he said 'I did send the necklace, and yes I was trying to spy on you.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I got paid to do it! Mr Fudge gave me the necklace. He said he wanted to see if you were safe. Wanted to know if you could be trusted.'  
  
'Fudge! That explains it. You were talking to him that night I had detention weren't you? I knew I recognised the voice.'  
  
'Yes, it was him.'  
  
'And that's why you wanted me in Hogsmeade isn't it? So you could over hear me?'  
  
'Yes. But now can I ask you a question? At Hogsmeade in March, I could hear you talking to Hermione but you weren't there. I looked but you weren't.'  
  
'I had my invisibility cloak on. I knew you were up to something!'  
  
'Yes, sorry. Fudge will kill me. Well since you know now, would you mind telling me about yourself?'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Didn't think so.' He looked at Hermione who was standing in the corner with her eyes on the floor.  
  
'I'm so sorry Hermione. But the other stuff, that was real.'  
  
'What other stuff?' shouted Ron. He looked at the Professor and then at Hermione.  
  
'Could you both give me and Hermione a minute please?' Depardieu asked.  
  
Ron looked like he was about to blow but Harry nodded and pushed Ron out the room. Hermione didn't move.  
  
'I'm really sorry you know. I didn't want it to have to be you. But after I sent the necklace I figured it would be ok to send the other things.'  
  
Hermione felt a little sick. Her stomach seemed to tighten and she thought she would cry.  
  
'Believe me I tried. Do you think I was looking for this? I can't help the way I feel about you. Can you forgive me?'  
  
She didn't trust herself to talk, she could even breathe right now.  
  
'No, well. I didn't suppose you'd feel the same way.'  
  
Suddenly, Hermione took a deep breath and started to cry.  
  
'Hey, hey I'm sorry.' Depardieu said softly. He walked over to her and she flung her arms around him. Depardieu stroked her hair gently and she continued to cry.  
  
'Please don't cry' he said.  
  
'Why did you - send me that stuff?' she asked in-between sobs.  
  
'Because I love you.'  
  
She stopped crying and hugged him tighter. 'I think I love you too.'  
  
He pushed her away slightly and she looked her in the eye. Hermione brushed her tears away then they kissed.  
  
Ron was getting impatient out side.  
  
'Let's go in I don't trust him.'  
  
'No, just leave them. Ron what are you doing?'  
  
Ron was bent over trying to peeps through the keyhole.  
  
'Bloody hell they're kissing!' He was about to walk in but Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
'Leave it Ron! Are you sure they were kissing?'  
  
Ron nodded  
  
They stopped kissing and Hermione hugged him again.  
  
'You do realise that I can't keep working here anymore don't you?' Depardieu said.  
  
'Yeah. So what will you do?'  
  
'I think I'll have to go back to France.'  
  
Hermione pulled away 'Why?'  
  
'There aren't any jobs for me here. I've looked everywhere and, if I could stay I would.'  
  
Hermione gave a week smile 'I understand.' She left the room and leant against the door when she closed it.  
  
'Are you ok?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yeah.' She burst into tears again Harry took her in his arms.  
  
'It's going to be ok. Come on, lets get you to the common room.'  
  
Ron walked ahead of them opening all the doors and when they finally got her back to the tower she went to her room and drew the curtains around her bed. She didn't even go down for dinner. Then, later that night she took out her diary and began to write.  
  
July 3rd - Worst Day of My Life  
  
It was Professor Depardieu all along. He used me to get to Harry, and I still love him. I've never felt this mixed up before. I love him but I hate  
him. It's probably best that he leaves. Not long until school finishes anyway now. It's strange, I've spent the whole year trying to make Harry  
see that life still goes on but right now I can't see it at all. But I have to put this behind me. I'm not going to let it effect me. It's  
just life.  
  
The next day dozens of rumours had spread about why Professor Depardieu was leaving. Thankfully, none of them were true. Some students gathered in the hall to see him off. Hermione and Harry stood in the doorway watching him. He looked at them both for one last time and then walked out the door.  
  
'You seen Shamus?' Dean asked as he walked past.  
  
'No.' said Harry.  
  
'Darn. He owes me six sickles now. We had a bet on the new teacher would only last a year. Position must be cursed!'  
  
Dean walked away leaving Harry and Hermione on their own. Harry kissed her on the forehead and said 'You're going to be ok now. And me too.' 


End file.
